


Building Our Forever

by heythereromeo_xo



Category: Coronation Street, Coronation Street - Daniel Osbourne and Sinead Tinker
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereromeo_xo/pseuds/heythereromeo_xo
Summary: Now happily engaged, Daniel and Sinead move in together and plan to build their vintage clothing empire. With all preparations under way and with a pleasant surprise, will it be a smooth journey to the aisle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really any Daniel/Sinead fanfiction so I thought I would give it a go. Please let me know what you think! :)

“Home sweet home, eh,” Daniel commented with an enthusiastic smile as his eyes wandered around Flora’s finalised room at her new nursing home, with Sinead on his arm.  
With Daniel and Sinead’s help, Flora had spent most of the day moving her stuff into her room at the nursing home and putting everything into place to make it her own. Flora turned to look at the young newly engaged couple with a smile as she sat on the bed, “Well I won’t keep you - you have a lot of stuff to do!” She hinted knowingly.  
“Now, are you sure that you don’t want us to do anything else?” Sinead ensured. Her arm was hooked through Daniel’s as she snuggled into his side.  
“I’m sure,” Flora reassured. She stood up from her bed and walked over to them. “You two get off. Thank you for everything.”  
“It was our pleasure,” Daniel spoke kindly as he wrapped his arm around Sinead. “And thank you,” he added, referring to Flora orchestrating his engagement to Sinead even though he wanted it for a long time and also for the money to start up their own business.  
“You’re very welcome, it’s a privilege!” Flora smiled brightly. “You two will come and visit won’t you? And make sure you keep me updated on the vintage shop and I’ll wait for your invite maybe for the wedding?”  
“Of course!” Sinead smiled brightly. She pulled out of Daniel’s hold and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of yourself, yeah?”  
“And make sure you two look after each other!” Flora pointed out as she accepted Daniel’s kiss on the cheek.  
“Don’t worry,” Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sinead again. He turned to look at Sinead who was looking up at him with warm affectionate eyes, filled with love, for him. “I’m never letting this one go again.”  
Sinead giggled shyly and reached up to give him a peck on the lips.  
Daniel, Sinead and Flora bided their final goodbyes, promising that they will see each other soon before Daniel and Sinead started to walk out of the nursing home, hand in hand with their arms swinging slightly.  
“So that’s that then,” Daniel let out a sigh of relief.  
Sinead giggled, “You make it sound like you’re glad to get rid of her.”  
“I will miss her being around but it could be hard work at times,” Daniel admitted honestly. “It’ll just be nice to have the place to ourselves!”  
“Well there is still Adam,” Sinead smirked.  
Daniel chuckled, “Yeah, that’s true.” He stopped in his tracks for the moment, keeping hold of Sinead’s hand as his mind started to process his current thought. “What do you say about moving your stuff over today?”  
“What?” Sinead laughed, “You being serious? You’ve only just moved Flora out!”  
“Why not,” Daniel smiled. “There’s no time like the present. Plus, it’s only three in the afternoon. You don’t have to unpack just move your stuff over, we’ll find somewhere to put it for now.” He hesitated for a moment. “That’s if you want to, of course?”  
“Of course,” Sinead smiled genuinely. Her smile softened as she enveloped her arms around Daniel’s neck. “There’s no place I would rather be.”  
Daniel and Sinead shared a deep, sweet kiss before they parted and continued their walk over to the car. Daniel had asked Ken whether he could borrow his car to help with Flora’s move to the care home instead of getting a taxi. Once they had reached the car, Daniel opened the passenger door for Sinead to get in and once she was settled, he closed the door and jumped into the driver’s side and started to drive away towards the start of their next chapter.  
\-----------  
“This is all out of the blue isn’t it?” Beth frowned as she helped Sinead sort her clothes out into two suitcases. Daniel had just left the flat with Kirk with a few cardboard boxes loaded with Sinead’s stuff to start taking over to the flat.  
“Well we are engaged Auntie Beth,” Sinead grinned as she folded a top up. “We are going to be getting married soon, would be daft us not living together!” Her subconscious suddenly smirked as she realised that she quoted exactly what Daniel said to her the day before.  
“I know that,” Beth responded. “I just wasn’t expecting you to text me about an hour ago telling me you were moving out!”  
“Why not?” Sinead shrugged innocently. “What’s stopping us? Plus, I’m sure Maria will love the extra space sooner, even though you and Kirk are moving out on Friday.”  
“I guess,” Beth sighed. She looked directly at Sinead and grabbed hold of her hand which made Sinead look at her auntie with a curious expression. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m dead happy for you and Daniel and all that babes, but I have to ask – is this definitely what you want?”  
Sinead smiled, nodding her head. “Yeah, it is.”  
“That’s good to know,” Beth smiled back. She coughed slightly as she let go of Sinead’s hand, “I just wanted to make sure you know as really, it really wasn’t long ago that you were preparing to marry Chesney!”  
Sinead rolled her eyes at the fact that she had just been haunted by that thought – she realised a long time ago that that was recipe of disaster in the making. “Yeah, well I’m glad a line has finally been drawn under that! To tell you the truth Auntie Beth and even Chesney knew it really, I never stopped loving Daniel. Even when I was organising my wedding to Chesney, I was fighting my feelings but couldn’t act on them because I thought it was the right thing to do and was scared of letting people down. This time, whenever that will be, I’m going to walk down that aisle for the right reasons – I’m doing it because I’m really in love with Daniel and I know that he’s truly the one for me.”  
“Alright, queue the black and white screens,” Beth teased then laughed. “Well, I’m glad. If we’re being honest and I will always stay on your side whatever, deep down I was wondering whether you really loved Chesney or whether you still had feelings for Daniel.” She mentioned sadly.  
“Mine and Chesney’s relationship died a long time ago,” Sinead stated honestly, “Before I even met Daniel.”  
Beth smiled sympathetically before they heard heavy footsteps returning to the flat. All of a sudden, Daniel appeared in the doorway with Kirk lingering behind him.  
“Is that everything?” Daniel queried looking at Sinead.  
“Mhm,” Sinead responded merrily as she started closing the suitcases.  
“Come on then,” Daniel said as he lifted one of the suitcases off the bed. “Let’s get going!”  
Sinead lifted the other suitcase off the bed.  
“I can take that for you Sinead,” Kirk offered as he walked into the room.  
“No, it’s alright Kirk,” Sinead smiled genuinely. “I can manage.”  
Sinead looked towards Daniel and shared a smile with him before they walked out of Maria’s flat with Beth and Kirk following. Sensing that Sinead wanted a moment with her aunt, Daniel gently took the suitcase off Sinead, “I’ll get this lot over,” he said.  
Sinead smiled gratefully at him which he returned before wheeling the two suitcases over to the flat. Sinead briefly watched him walk away before turning back to Beth and Kirk.  
“Look after yourself yeah?” Beth said as she opened her arms. Sinead walked straight into her aunt’s arms and tightly hugged her. “And remember, I’m only down the road or a phone call or text away if you need me.”  
“I know,” Sinead smiled and pulled away. “I put some of my clothes in the wash, once they’re ready, could you drop them round or something?”  
“Of course,” Beth nodded.  
They chatted for a bit until Daniel approached them wearily, worried that he was intruding on a private moment.  
“Oi you,” Beth warned in a slightly playful manner as she noticed Daniel approaching. “You better look after our Sinead yeah? Us Tinkers have a lot of fire if you don’t!”  
Daniel smiled and looked over at Sinead, “Don’t worry, I will, I promise.”  
Sinead smiled shyly as she walked over to Daniel, “Come on, let’s go.” She looked over at Beth and Kirk as she felt Daniel’s arm wrap around her shoulders – a safe and warm feeling. “I’ll see you later yeah?”  
“Ta-rah babe!” Beth smiled.  
“Invite us round for dinner soon!” Kirk spoke in a chirpy voice, which resulted in a scowl and an elbow in the ribs from Beth.  
Sinead smirked as she wrapped her arm around Daniel’s waist and started walking towards the flat.  
“You hungry?” Daniel wondered, “We could get Chinese.”  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Sinead smiled.  
“Aw, if it isn’t love’s young dream!”  
In sync, Daniel and Sinead cringed at the speaker’s voice as they turned in the speaker’s direction to find Tracy walking past.  
“Can we help you?” Daniel gave Tracy a scornful look.  
“Yeah, just make sure you don’t set the bar too high for your wedding,” Tracy smirked wickedly. “Because there’s no way you’ll be upstaging my big day!”  
“Why? What are you planning?” Daniel frowned, “You going to get married abroad and do us all a favour?”  
Sinead smirked in amusement. Tracy gave Daniel a strenuous look, “Oh haha!” she scowled, “To have you know, I have bigger and better plans!”  
With that, Tracy stormed off in the direction of the florist where she had left Mary in charge. Sinead and Daniel continued walking towards their flat.  
“Does she really have to be my sister in law?” Sinead asked painfully.  
“Step sister in law,” Daniel reminded Sinead as they reached the flat. “Believe me, she’s not my first choice either.” Daniel pushed the door open and he and Sinead walked up the stairs and into the flat.  
Sinead giggled, “I can tell.”  
Sinead’s eyes wandered around the flat and she frowned, “I don’t know why, but it seems weird coming here with Flora not being around anymore.”  
“Yeah it does a bit,” Daniel agreed. “Well at least you’ve finally got me all to yourself.” He teased.  
Sinead laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’m not complaining!” Sinead kissed Daniel before pulling him into a hug.  
\-----------  
After dinner, Daniel and Sinead were cozied up on the sofa, slowly getting through a bottle of Adam’s red wine. They were casually talking as they enjoyed being alone in each other’s company with music that they both liked playing softly in the background.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,” Daniel started.  
“What?” Sinead asked, taking a sip of her wine.  
“Dad offered to pay for the wedding,” Daniel smiled. “Therefore it means that money really isn’t an issue regarding the wedding and the shop.”  
“That’s great!” Sinead responded excitedly but then frowned, “Is your dad sure though? Weddings are expensive.”  
Daniel shrugged, “I think he feels bad that he missed most of my childhood hence why he’s doing this. However, he put his foot in really as Tracy heard him and assumed that he’s paying for her’s too.” He took a swig of wine.  
“Well that’s going to be some big fairy tale wedding, worth a fortune,” Sinead rolled her eyes.  
Daniel chuckled, “Well I have a feeling that’s not going to happen. I think Dad is planning to have a word at some point.”  
Sinead smiled softly, “I have you know, I don’t need the big fairy tale wedding. As long as I get to marry you, that’s all that matters to me.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Daniel said softly. He slowly leaned into Sinead and started kissing her for a few seconds before they pulled away.  
“So,” Sinead sighed. “There’s a wedding and organising a vintage clothing business. Which one do you fancy doing first?”  
“I certainly know what I fancy doing,” Daniel mentioned flirtatiously before catching Sinead’s lips in a kiss. He pulled away for a second in which Sinead took the opportunity to put her wine glass down on the coffee table. Sinead placed her hands on Daniel’s cheeks and started kissing him passionately. While kissing, Daniel managed to put his wine glass down on the coffee table before gently guiding Sinead down onto the sofa.  
For a while, they were passionately making out on the sofa until Daniel pulled away. He found Sinead’s hand and took hold of it as he led her off the sofa. Keeping hold of her hand, he turned the music off.  
“Come on,” Daniel said as he led her into the bedroom which resulted in Sinead grinning as they entered the bedroom.  
As Daniel closed the door behind them, Sinead glanced around the room. She started to reminisce how she stayed with Daniel in this room a year ago when they were living together. Yes, she did spend a lot of nights here when they got back together earlier in the year but this time, it was different. She’s officially moved back in. This is now her home again and she felt that she really was home, that she belonged there. Actually she belonged wherever Daniel was. She knew all along really that her heart belonged with Daniel and being with him and where they are now made her the happiest girl alive. She was lucky to have him in her life.  
Sinead got shaken out of her thoughts when arms started to circle around her waist.  
“You okay?” Daniel asked.  
Sinead smiled as she turned around in his arms, “Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Sinead’s arms curled around Daniel’s neck as she started kissing him deeply and passionately which Daniel gladly gave just as much enthusiasm as he led her over to the bed without breaking apart.  
Finally, after all this time, they were together and they were home.


	2. Chapter 2

A glimpse of yellow light appeared through the crack of the curtains with the annoying sound of birds chirping which wasn’t so annoying this morning as Daniel awoke to a new day. As he groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open, he got a welcoming full whiff of fruity shampoo. A smile started to perform on his lips as he noticed his beautiful fiancée lying beside him with her back to him, still in a deep slumber as her breathing remained even and snoring very softly. Daniel had noticed that his arm was draped over Sinead. He looked around the room to notice that both of their clothes were scattered all over the bedroom floor and Daniel couldn’t help but grin. 

Last night was their first night of them living together again and the first time in over a month that they had slept together, genuinely and metaphorically. The last time that they had fallen asleep together was the day that the Street found out that Aidan had killed himself and the day after, Daniel had moved Flora in, in which Daniel had offered his bed to her despite her opting to take the sofa to watch the television all night. However, some nights Flora did sleep in Daniel’s bed with Daniel sleeping on the sofa. Therefore, Sinead hadn’t stopped the night in over a month. 

Both Daniel and Sinead would be lying if they said that last night wasn’t great, it was amazing for the both of them. Just what they needed. They were deeply in love, everyone could see that but last night gave them the perfect opportunity to bring the intimacy and the lust back into their relationship, not that it went anywhere in the first place. Daniel had to stop himself from laughing as he remembered Flora’s last night at the flat and her insisting that she slept on the sofa so Sinead could sleep round and her and Daniel could sleep in his bed and stated how she swore she had some ear plugs so they wouldn’t need to worry about a thing. Typical Flora and the things she came out with – in a way, Daniel and Sinead were going to miss her being around!

It couldn’t have been any more perfect for both of them. There was no Flora around and they had the place to themselves for most of the evening and they didn’t hear Adam come in until later that evening when they were dozing off, tangled up in each other’s arms.

Daniel smiled down at Sinead whose head was moving slightly which indicated that she may be waking up soon. His smile automatically got wider when he noticed the silver diamond on her engagement ring shine under the natural light. How did he get so lucky? His head turned towards the alarm clock on the bedside table and realised that it was only 7am, they didn’t have to get up just yet. Thank god!

Daniel’s smile turned into a smirk as his face edged towards Sinead’s neck and started trailing soft kisses up and down it. Daniel smiled against Sinead’s neck as he felt her wriggle against him and moaning softly at his touch, as she started to wake up. 

“Morning beautiful,” Daniel whispered softly in her ear before continuing to kiss up and down her neck.  
“Morning,” Sinead responded groggily as she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back to come face to face with Daniel who was smiling down at her.   
Daniel sighed happily as he lifted himself up on his elbow with his other arm still draped over Sinead’s stomach, “Did you sleep okay?”   
“Yeah,” Sinead smiled timidly. “Did you?”  
“Amazing,” Daniel admitted as he leant down to kiss Sinead on the lips. Sinead smiled through the kiss.  
“Mmm,” Sinead moaned through the kiss. “I could get use to this.”  
“Yeah me too,” Daniel replied. “If I have it my way, we’ll have this for the rest of our lives.”  
“Yeah and me,” Sinead beamed as she stroked down Daniel’s arm that was resting on her front and started to play with his fingers. She suddenly frowned, “What time is it anyway?” She turned her head to look at the alarm clock the bedside table.  
“Only 7am,” Daniel stated, “Plenty of time to get ready for work.” He suddenly groaned loudly as he rolled onto his back and ran his hands down his face, “I’ve got that deep clean at the Bistro today!”

Sinead rolled onto her side and lifted her head up, “Aw well I’m sure you can muck around with Kate.” She rolled her eyes. Sinead and Daniel had been on nights out with Kate and Rana every now and again and whenever Daniel and Kate got together, they could act like children, which left her and Rana in disbelief and could be quite embarrassing at times. But Sinead and Rana loved their other halves for it all the more.

Daniel looked directly at Sinead with a mischievous grin traced on his lips, “I know who I would much rather be messing around with.”   
Sinead smirked seductively as she started kissing Daniel passionately. Sinead suddenly squealed excitedly when Daniel flipped Sinead onto her back and he was hovering on top of her. They deepened the kiss. Sinead’s legs immediately locked around Daniel’s waist with her lilac painted finger nails grazing down his back with the other hand running through his thick brown hair.   
They were glad to have the flat pretty much to themselves and were extremely glad that they had Daniel’s (now their) bed back.   
\----  
“Morning,” Daniel chirped merrily as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a Belle and Sebastian t-shirt with a grey hoody over the top with denim jeans and converses on his feet to accompany the day’s look. Daniel suddenly sniffed the air frowning as he smelt bacon. He looked towards where Adam was standing by the hob to notice an empty packet of bacon as Adam was in the process of cooking the bacon.

“Oi,” Daniel whined frustratedly, which caused Adam to look up and cock his eyebrow. “I bought that bacon! I was going to do Sinead and me bacon sandwiches for breakfast.”   
“That will teach you and Sinead for helping yourself to my bottle of wine last night,” Adam snapped. “Maybe next time, if you and Sinead fancy a little tipple, I suggest you go to the Rovers or even so, buy your own!!”

Daniel rolled his eyes. He knew deep down what this was about. Adam was still hurting over Eva and wanted to get back together with her and maybe seeing him and Sinead together brought it all back.

“If it means that much to you, I’ll buy you another bottle,” Daniel tried to reason, calmly.  
“Yeah you do that,” Adam smiled falsely. “But I won’t be replacing your bacon.” He added as he put the bacon on a plate.  
Just at that moment, Sinead came out of the bedroom fully dressed and went and stood beside Daniel. She frowned.  
“What’s going on?” She asked as she heard the commotion while she was finishing getting ready.  
“Baby Bear is throwing a tantrum because I nicked his bacon,” Adam tormented.  
“Yeah because Goldilocks throwed a tantrum because we drank his wine,” Daniel retorted, “Not that he doesn’t drink enough of it anyway!” 

Sinead rolled her eyes. Boys! She thought. What had she signed up for? She loved the idea of living with Daniel and still does but she wasn’t sure about Adam.   
Sinead got dragged out of her thoughts when Daniel gently placed his hand on the small of her back. “Come on,” he said. “We’ll get breakfast at the café.”  
Sinead nodded briefly as she grabbed her black leather looking backpack and swung it over her shoulder. 

“Laters,” Daniel snapped at Adam as him and Sinead left the flat.

“I forgot what it was like living with Adam as well as you,” Sinead complained playfully as she rolled her eyes. Daniel and Sinead were now standing on the street as Daniel closed the door behind them. Daniel took her hand as they started walking towards Roy’s. "All the bickering,” Sinead continued as she smirked.   
Daniel rolled her eyes, “Yeah well if it’s affordable, I’m hoping either Adam or me and you move out soon so we get a place to ourselves.”  
“Steady on,” Sinead laughed. “Maybe we should set up shop and think about the wedding before we start looking at places. Although, I guess we can get our own place if we have to before we get married then it’ll be our little marital home.” She teased.  
“Yeah maybe,” Daniel chuckled, “As long as you’re not having second thoughts about marrying me.”  
“Never,” Sinead squeezed his hand. 

They were standing outside Roy’s. Daniel leaned in and kissed Sinead softly on the lips in which she returned. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other before Daniel opened the door to Roy’s as he and Sinead walked in. Daniel and Sinead were so wrapped up in their own little bubble that they didn’t notice Chesney looking over at them from outside his house. 

Chesney was certain that he did the right thing on his wedding to Sinead, ending it before anyone, especially Joseph, got hurt. He could tell by the way Sinead looked at Daniel, (even if it was just a small passing look), on how she felt about him. He said to Tyrone how Sinead never looked at him the way that she looks at Daniel. And no matter how much Sinead expressed to Chesney that she didn’t want Daniel and how she loved him and wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him and Joseph, he knew it wasn’t really true. Sinead was in denial and not that he knew, but Sinead could see that now. That’s why Chesney did those things around Christmas and New Year to try and get Sinead to hate Daniel because he knew that Sinead will realise that she wants to be with Daniel. Realistically, in the end he knew that he was just trying to prevent the inevitable.  
He would admit, when he saw on Facebook that Sinead had got engaged to Daniel and saw their selfie together looking all happy and loved up with Sinead holding up her left hand with the engagement ring shining, he did feel slightly saddened. Chesney had moved on from Sinead but he couldn’t help but think of back when him and Sinead were together and how it was them not even a year ago. That was real to Chesney, but to Sinead, it wasn’t. For her, this was the real deal and he accepted that a long time ago.  
\---  
Sinead and Daniel were laughing happily at the small table tucked away at the side of the café as they sipped their teas after eating their breakfast. 

“Hello lovebirds,” a friendly female voice approached. Daniel and Sinead turned as they recognised the voice and smiled when they saw Kate and Rana approach them.  
“Two coffees to takeaway please Roy,” Rana ordered politely.  
“Coming right up,” Roy noted.  
“Or should I say Mr and Mrs Osbourne to be,” Kate teased.  
Daniel rolled his eyes and smirked, “Don’t I have to put up with your annoying behaviour enough at work?” He teased playfully.  
“Yeah Kate,” Rana agreed, smiling at her girlfriend. “You wind Daniel up enough as it is.”  
“I’m just trying to show how happy I am for them both,” Kate defended herself. She looked over at Daniel. “Daniel’s finally all grown up!”  
Sinead giggled over the rim of her mug as she finished her tea. Daniel shook his head grinning, “Yeah very funny!”  
“No really though,” Kate continued. “I am dead happy for you both. Especially after everything and knowing how much Daniel pined after you, Sinead.”  
Sinead burst out laughing as Daniel’s cheeks started to flush slightly.  
“You are so embarrassing,” Daniel said in disbelief.  
Rana rolled her eyes smirking as she paid Roy for the coffees and gave one to Kate.   
“Anyway,” Rana added. “Congratulations you two, Kate and I are very happy for you. You two are made for each other.”  
“Thanks,” Daniel and Sinead smiled at Rana.   
“Anyway I best be getting to work,” said Sinead as she picked up her backpack.   
“I’ll come with you,” Rana responded.  
Sinead smiled at Rana before turning towards Daniel. “Don’t pine after me too much will ya,” Sinead teased grinning as she leant over the table and kissed him. Kate burst out laughing.  
“Now, I can’t have you two ganging up on me!” Daniel complained as he slid his index finger in the air between Sinead and Kate.  
“Us girls have to stick together,” Kate grinned. She turned towards Sinead, “We should all go out sometime?” She suggested.  
“Yeah, that sounds great,” Sinead smiled enthusiastically. “Have fun cleaning you two,” She added looking between Daniel and Kate who were rolling their eyes at the thought.   
“See you later,” Daniel said to Sinead as he stood up to kiss her one last time whilst Rana quickly kissed Kate goodbye. With that, Sinead and Rana left the café.  
“Wow, you are so loved up,” Kate smiled in admiration.  
“What can I say?” Daniel sighed happily as he gazed towards the door. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and you know that.”  
Kate nodded smiling, “I do. I really am happy for you. Especially with the position you were in this time last year compared to now, you two have come a long way.”  
“Like you and Rana,” Daniel compared.  
“Yeah,” Kate smiled. “I just hope me and her can get married one day.”  
“I’m sure you will,” Daniel reassured. “Come on, we best get this over and done with and the quicker we can get home to our beloveds.”  
“You really do read too much poetry and novels you,” Kate commented as they walked out the café together with Daniel laughing.  
\---  
“Oh Sinead, that is beautiful!” Izzy gushed as she admired Sinead’s engagement ring as the two of them along with Beth, Kirk and Sally were in the break out room at Underworld having tea and biscuits.   
Sinead smiled widely, “Thanks,” she said giddily. “I couldn’t believe it, all I was doing was helping to clear the flat due to the burglary and Daniel was sitting with Flora and talking to her and then I noticed them talking about me and before I knew it, Daniel was down on one knee!”  
“Makes you wonder whether he actually wanted to propose,” Fiz sniped from her work station.  
Beth’s head whipped round in Fiz’s direction as she gave the red head a dark glare, “Shut it you, I thought we’d all moved on now!” She snapped, “I’m just glad someone did get down on one knee for our Sinead, least she deserves unlike your brother!”  
“Auntie Beth,” Sinead hissed. “That was a little bit uncalled for. I know she’s Chesney sister but I need to remain civil with her and keep the peace otherwise it’s just going to make things even more complicated.”

When Sinead and Chesney broke up and Sinead got back with Daniel, her and Fiz had a chat one day at work and agreed that they would put the past behind them and agree to be civil with each other which is why they remained comfortable with going out for the odd drink and having lunch together with their work colleagues. At the end of the day and Fiz knew this, Chesney was the one that ended it, and Sinead didn’t leave him for Daniel which is what it looked like last time. Fiz’s brother was the one that called the shots. 

“Well there was no need for Fiz to say what she just said,” Beth defended herself. “You and Chesney have moved on and you’re happier than I’ve seen you with Daniel, even though I wasn’t too keen on him at first. I just don’t want her to try and spoil things.”  
“She won’t,” Sinead rolled her eyes. “They’re just words!”  
“Besides, it’s not like you’re going to be here long anyway,” Beth added. “As you and Daniel will be setting up your own business.”  
“Auntie Beth!” Sinead exclaimed in exasperation. “That’s not written in stone. Nothing has even been planned yet.”  
“I think it’d be great if you do though,” Izzy smiled. “I think it’s lovely that even though you’ve only been back with Daniel for a few months, you’re already building a future with him. He really must be Mr Right.” She teased.  
No one noticed Fiz roll her eyes whilst doing her work.  
“Yeah I guess. I’m lucky to have him,” Sinead smiled shyly.   
“Although I think the registry office will be a little surprised to see you twice within a year maybe,” Sally added.  
“Daniel and I haven’t really made plans for the wedding yet,” Sinead answered, “Although I don’t want to get married in the registry office again as that would just be awkward and weird!”  
“Well wherever you get married, it will be perfect!” Beth ensured.  
“And at least I won’t get to do a speech this time round!” Kirk piped up.

Beth looked over at him and shook her head in disbelief whereas Sinead and Izzy laughed.  
\---  
Daniel sighed heavily as he finished wiping the last table at the Bistro. He wasn’t on the rota to work tonight. He was planning on cooking a candlelight dinner for him and Sinead, however that all changed when Ryan had an accident back at Robert and Michelle’s flat and got taken to Weatherfield Hospital in an ambulance. Daniel was extremely grateful that he had an understanding woman, not that he would consider Sinead as anything but, as well as considerate. When he nipped back to the flat to change earlier that evening, Sinead decided that she would unpack her stuff so Adam doesn’t find anything else to moan about concerning the two of them!

“Well I’m done,” Daniel decided as he threw the cloth down on the bar.  
“Yep me an’ all,” Kate agreed as she closed the till after putting the drawer of money in a secure and protected place. “Thank you for giving me a hand tonight. I know you were planning something for Sinead.”  
Daniel shrugged, “Don’t worry about it - was boss’ orders at the end of the day.”  
“It’s not like Sinead would think I’m competition anyway,” Kate teased, “Y’know with me being the other way round.”  
“Even if you weren’t, I still don’t think she would,” Daniel smiled. “She knows that she is the only woman for me.”  
Kate smiled genuinely. “Go on, you get going. I’ll lock up. Get back to that girl of yours.”  
“Are you sure?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. “I don’t mind helping.”  
“Positive.” Kate confirmed. “Now go, I’ll see you later!”  
Daniel mock saluted before going to grab his jacket from behind the bar. “See ya.”

It was a very short walk from the Bistro to the flat as both were opposite each other. Daniel unlocked the main front door to the flat. He ran up the stairs to enter the flat just as Sinead exited the hallway to their bedroom and was back in the living room and kitchen area. 

“Hey,” Daniel greeted with a bright smile.  
“Hiya,” Sinead smiled. “How was work? Is there any news on Ryan?”   
Daniel followed Sinead she walked to stand by the sofa. “Yeah it wasn’t too bad. Ryan’s stable but still not gained consciousness. I think that the hospital reckon that he’s going to be alright though.”  
“Oh that’s good then,” said Sinead with relief.  
“How’s the unpacking going?” Daniel asked as he noticed a small cardboard box on the sofa with random bits and bobs.  
“It’s all done,” Sinead responded before letting out a sigh as she turned to the remaining box on the sofa. “It’s just that box. I don’t know what to do with it.”  
“Well, what’s in it?” Daniel frowned as he started rummaging through the box to find a colourful triangle banner, a picture with cats and dogs and other random stuff. He also came across an orange toned canvas in three parts with a floral design. “Where did you get all this stuff?” he asked amused. Only Sinead! He thought with a smile.   
“I got them ages ago at some car boot sale,” Sinead explained. “Seems silly now doesn’t it? Just tat but I like it. Should get rid of it really.”  
“Nah,” Daniel disagreed, as he picked up the banner. His eyes wandered around the room until they focused on the cabinet. “That cabinet could do with a bit of livening up and I never liked that canvas anyway, that’s Adam’s,” he pointed towards the city view canvas on the back wall.  
Sinead laughed, “Are you being serious?”  
“Yeah, why not?” Daniel grinned, “Come on!”

Together, they spent the next half an hour re-decorating the flat with Sinead’s touches. The canvas had been replaced and the triangle banner was circled around the cabinet with the picture of the cats and dogs perched next to the tinted window where you could see through to the kitchen. They made use of the rest of Sinead’s stuff somewhere in the living room. 

“Well if Adam kicks off, I’m holding you responsible,” Sinead told Daniel as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant against him.  
Daniel pulled Sinead in closer as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Let him. He’s hardly here anyway!”  
“But it’s still his home.”  
“Yeah and yours, too,” Daniel added softly.  
Sinead pulled away slightly and looked at Daniel with a timid smile, “Yeah but it doesn’t mean we can dictate the place. I don’t want him to think that I’ve moved in here for less than 2 minutes and I’ve already re-decorated.”  
Daniel sighed, “We’ve re-decorated.” He corrected. “Really, it doesn’t matter. If Adam decides to kick off, I’ll deal with it. End of the day, it’s 2 against 1!.”  
Sinead grinned as she shook her head slightly. She leant up and kissed him on the lips, “You coming to bed?”  
“Yeah, I’m just going to get a drink. Do you want one?” Daniel offered.  
“Yes please,” Sinead responded as she stifled a yawn. “See you in a minute.”  
Daniel briefly watched Sinead go back through the hallway to their bedroom and smiled. Even though it took a while, Daniel couldn’t be more thrilled even if he tried that Sinead was living back here with him. Just the way it should be.  
Daniel quickly made their drinks before joining Sinead in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you think and am welcome to any feedback :) much love x


End file.
